La folie de l'amour
by Oulia
Summary: histoire d'amour qui fini mal avec Gackt et une jeune femme.


2. OS Gackt et une femme

Je marchais jusqu'à la rivière en face de mon appartement. C'était une nuit sans étoiles, pour seul lumière, la lune bien ronde et pleine. J'arrivais vers un banc en fer forgé, je m'assis et regarda à travers l'horizon. C'était calme et silencieux. Je pouvais entendre les cygnes nager, les poissons sauter et le vent s'engouffrer sous le ponton en bois. A travers l'horizon, les collines et le ciel se touchaient de manière qu'il était difficile de les distinguer. J'adorais la nuit, j'adorais être seul. Je fuyais les gens, car même si je les aimais de toutes mes forces, j'en avais terriblement peur aussi. Dans le passé, toutes les personnes, avec qui j'avais été proche, avaient fini par me trahir d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
J'entendis un bruit à ma gauche, je tourna la tête dans cette direction. Je vis un homme assis à côté de moi, il était assez grand, les cheveux longs et noirs, son profil était magnifique, il regardait l'horizon, sentant que je le regardais il tourna la tête.

??? : Je vous dérange ?

Moi: Euh non, mais je ne vous ai pas vu arriver.

???(avec regard charmeur): Je sais, en fait si je me suis assis ici, c'est parce que je me demandais ce que pouvait faire une si jolie jeune femme la nuit dehors à regarder depuis bien une demi heure dans la même direction, je voulais voir ce que vous regardiez !

Je détestais ce genre de sourire chez les hommes, car j'avais l'impression d'être une proie, un vulgaire animal . Pourtant là, je pris du plaisir à voir que je lui plaisais. Je plongea mes yeux dans les siens, il avait des beaux yeux bleus en amande, d'une profondeur sans fin . Il était magnifique et je succombais déjà à son charme alors que cela faisait à peine quelques secondes que l'on parlait. Je pris peur et je me ressaisissais en lui lançant.

Moi(avec ton sec): Depuis une demi heure? Donc cela fait une demi heure que vous me regardez, vous savez que c'est très impolis!

???: Ah, enfin vous vous rendez compte que de parler à un inconnu la nuit, alors que vous êtes toute seule, est imprudent.

Moi: De toute façon que je parte en courant ou non, je suis foutue si vous avez décidé de me faire du mal, vous devez courir plus vite que moi. De plus je n'ai pas peur de la mort, je ne la désire pas mais je pense que quand c'est son heure, au lieu de paniquer, il vaut mieux l'accepter!

En fait depuis le début je me sentais étrangement bien avec cet homme dont je ne connaissais strictement rien, c'est la première fois que cela m'arrivait. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me méfier de lui. Et cela me contrariait, que m'arrivait-t-il? N'avais-je rien appris de mes souffrances passées ? Mon cœur battait à vive allure, je me sentais extrêmement vivante.

???: Oui, vous avez sans doute raison! Bon je dois rentrer chez moi. Au plaisir de vous revoir mademoiselle...

Moi: Amélie et vous?

???: Gackt. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, bonne nuit.

Moi: Bonne nuit, rentrez bien!

Après son départ je me leva à mon tour et retourna dans mon appartement avec le sourire aux lèvres. Cet homme me perturbait plus que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Son image me hantait et j'avais l'impression de devenir doucement folle. Je voulais le revoir à tout prix. Je décida d'aller tous les soirs au bord de cette rivière et de l'attendre sur ce même banc. Je m'endormis en pensant à lui , à son regard hypnotisant et sa voix envoutante.  
Une semaine plus tard, j'allais comme à mon habitude au bord de la rivière. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise et ma joie de le voir assis sur ce banc. Il tourna la tête vers moi avec un grand sourire, puis il se leva en me regardant. Mon cœur battait trop vite, j'avais l'impression que j'allais implosée de bonheur et devenir folle. Alors je me mis à courir vers lui,pour le serrer contre moi. Il referma c'est bras autour de moi. Nous restions quelques minutes comme cela, puis il m'amena à sa voiture. Je montais sans me préoccuper de mon sort, je pensais être en sécurité avec lui. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui, je l'admira tout le long du trajet. On rentra dans sa belle maison, il me souleva sans effort.

Éclipse

Nous avions fait l'amour durant une bonne partie de la nuit. A mon réveil, j'éprouvais un bien-être et une joie que je n'avais encore jamais ressenti au paravent. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, j'étais tellement joyeuse. J'éprouvais un bonheur si puissant que j'avais l'impression de pouvoir tout faire, de pouvoir tout surmonter. Je le vis dans l'encadrement de la porte me sourire puis son front se fronça, on avait l'impression qu'il était inquiet.

Gackt : Tu vas bien ?

Moi: Oui ça va, c'est juste que mon cœur bat très vite.

Je me levais pour aller vers lui mais je tomba, j'étais légèrement dans les vapes, j'avais du mal à respirer. Il courut vers moi et s'agenouilla.

Gackt: Ça va ma princesse? Qu'est- ce qu'il y a, tu as mal quelque part ?

Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, mais j'étais heureuse qu'il soit inquiète pour moi. J'avais l'impression que mes sentiments étaient réciproques.

Moi: J'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai l'impression que je vais partir, mon cœur bat si vite, va-t-il s'arrêter ?

Gackt: Ne bouges pas, je vais appeler le médecin, il habite à côté.

Il me donna un baiser sur le front et alla l'appeler. J'attendis dix minutes avant de le revoir venir avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et le médecin. Il posa la tasse sur la table de chevet et me porta jusqu'au lit. Le médecin lui demanda de sortir. Gackt partit dans le salon, et le médecin commença à m'ausculter.  
En fait, ma tension était de 16, parce que j'étais trop heureuse. Il fallait que je me calme et tous reviendrait à la normale. Il partit informer Gackt de mon état. Je fis ce que le docteur m'avait dit. Quelques minutes plus tard Gackt entra, il me sourit et vint s'assoir auprès de moi.

Gackt: Tiens, bois ton chocolat chaud mon ange, cela te fera du bien!

Je pris le chocolat chaud et le bu lentement, je sentais son regard profond sur moi, cela me fit rougir.

Gackt: Tu rougis parce que je te regarde ?

Moi: Oui, ton regard est si profond que j'ai l'impression qu'il devine tout ce qui se trouve au plus profond de moi.

Gackt: Je n'ai pas cette capacité mais j'aimerais l'avoir pour percevoir ce que tu vois, entendre ce que tu penses, pour que je puisse ressentir tous ce que tu touches ou goutes.

Moi: Tu ne penses pas que cela va trop vite nous deux?

Gackt: Ah, je ne savais pas qu'en amour, il y av.....

Moi: Alors, c'est vrai tu m'aimes ?

Il se mit à rire, le son de son rire réchauffait mon cœur.

Gackt: Tu en doutais encore après notre nuit d'amour? Après tous mes mots tendres? Oh oui je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un. Tu sais, pendant la semaine où l'on ne s'est pas vu, tu m'as manquée, ce sentiment m'a complètement choqué au début. Comment une personne, que je connaissais à peine, pouvait déjà me manquer? Et pourquoi toi ? Je rencontre tellement de gens! C'est vrai que tu es particulièrement belle, mais je connais pleins de belles femmes et ...

Moi: Comment ça tu connais des belles femmes? Tu fais quoi ? C'est vrai que vu la maison, tu dois être très riche.

Gackt: A vrai dire nous serions au Japon, ces questions me surprendraient, mais c'est vrai que dans les pays occidentaux, je suis très peu connu. Je suis Gackt Camui, je suis chanteur, auteur et compositeur. Je suis vraiment très célèbre au Japon.

Moi: Waouh, je pourrais écouter ce que tu fais, j'ai envi de tout connaitre de toi.

Il me prit la main et m'entraina dans une salle où il y avait un nombre incroyable d'instruments. Il me fit assoir sur un fauteuil, et s'installa devant son piano. Il commença à jouer. Je me sentais déjà toute retournée. Il avait un touché incroyable, presque divin. Puis il se mit à chanter, et je me retrouva envoutée et transportée dans un autre monde. Je compris tous de suite pourquoi il était ce qu'il était, pourquoi je l'aimais. En plus de mon amour, il venait de gagner toute mon admiration. Quand il eut fini, il vint vers moi et essuya mes larmes, que je n'avais pas vu venir.

Éclipse de 2 mois

Maintenant j'habitais au Japon avec lui. Quand il avait une journée de libre nous la passions souvent, à faire l'amour bien sur, mais aussi nous nous enfermions dans une grande salle où nous faisions soit de la musique tous les deux, soit de la peinture. Une très grande complicité nous liait. Nous pleurions souvent aussi ensemble sur les problèmes du monde. Dans ces moments là, je le trouvais extrêmement adorable. Cela ne faisait que 2 mois que nous étions ensemble et il avait déjà mon amour, mon admiration et mon adoration. Il était la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, si un humain devait vivre c'était lui.  
Nous étions le soir de Noël. J'avais tout préparé à la maison car sa famille, ainsi que les membres du GacktJob, allaient venir à la maison. Gackt les avait invité en disant qu'il fallait qu'il leur présente quelqu'un. J'avais vraiment très peur de les rencontrer. C'étaient des personnes importantes pour lui, je voulais leur faire un bonne impression. Surtout que j'étais européenne, je ne savais pas comment ils allaient prendre la nouvelle.  
J'étais heureuse tout c'était bien passé, même si au début l'atmosphère avait été tendue. Une fois que nous avions appris à nous connaitre un peu mieux, j'avais l'impression de faire partie de leur entourage depuis longtemps . Mon amour et moi, nous nous étions endormis le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de n'avoir plus à se cacher.  
Après cette soirée tout s'enchaina à une vitesse folle, les journalistes avaient vite appris notre relation. Les avis des fans étaient mitigés.

Éclipse de 6 ans

Gackt et moi étions mariés depuis 5 ans, nous n'avions pas d'enfants, aucun de nous n'en voulait. Notre amour était trop fusionnel, nous avions peur de les délaisser, à cause de notre amour. Beaucoup de fans étaient maintenant heureux pour nous. Je pouvais même venir aux concerts le voir. Je crois que j'étais sa plus grande fan. Je me rappellerais toujours mon premier concert, cela faisait maintenant 4 ans que nous étions ensemble . Ce soir , pour moi il était supérieur à tous les dieux, je l'idolâtrais, comme on idolâtre Dieu, ou Jésus. Depuis cela je me sentais petite devant lui, je commençais à vivre dans la paranoïa. Pour moi c'était impossible qu'un dieu puisse vouloir rester avec moi, il devait surement me tromper, ou avoir pitié de moi. Il essayait à chaque fois de me rassurer mais je n'arrivais plus à le croire, je pleurais tous les jours. Chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour, je me sentais vivante, mais dès qu'il n'était pas là, je plongeais dans un puits sans fin. Je m'étais trop approchée du soleil, et je m'y étais brulée.  
Un jour où il était dans une émission télé. Je prépara ma mort. A cause de moi il vivait un enfer, ce n'était plus possible. Un être comme lui n'avait pas à subir tous ces tourments.  
Je fis le lit avec des draps blancs, puis je mis des pétales de roses rouges dessus. Cela peut paraitre bizarre mais je voulais que ma mort soit esthétique. Gackt a toujours adoré ce qui était beau, alors je voulais que tout soit parfait pour lui. Je me maquilla puis je mis ma robe. Je me piqua d'une sur-dose de morphine, et petit à petit je m'endormis. Jusqu'au bout il aura été ma vie, je l'aime, je l'adore, je l'idolâtre, je l'admire même encore au-delà de la mort.

POV de Gackt

Je rentrais chez moi, je n'entendais pas les pleures de ma femme, ce qui me soulagea. C'était la première fois depuis des années. Au début ce silence me soulagea, mais après je me mis à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Je l'appela mais elle ne répondit pas. Je fouilla la maison, en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre, je compris sans même avoir vu à l'intérieur. Je savais qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Je poussa la porte, elle était magnifique malgré sa blancheur de plus en plus cadavérique. Je m'approcha d'elle, et je pleura sur son corps froid. Je l'embrassa, et je m'endormis ma tête sur son ventre. Quelques jours plus tard, je décidais de me suicider.

Fin


End file.
